


a brief look into the life of sirius & remus

by laubrown1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Gay Sirius Black, Heavy Drinking, List, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nightmares, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, mlm, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: here is some domestic bliss about sirius and remus to read about. ;)here is some wolfstar! :)
Relationships: Remus Lupin - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	a brief look into the life of sirius & remus

**Author's Note:**

> hi all. I'm glad to be back. I haven't written anything in a while because my mental health hasn't been the best. I'm going to get back to writing again and making stories for you all. I hope everyone is staying safe out there! I hope my short story gives you a smile or is a light in these dark times! enjoy! :D
> 
> trigger warnings for: alcoholism, nightmares

  * sirius walks around the house half-naked (duh). remus is always annoyed at having to tell him to put on some clothes. he gets turned on, but also annoyed.
  * remus tells sirius not to stay up all night. remus has nightmares and sirius stays up to make sure he's okay. remus constantly reassures sirius that he will be fine. sirius stays up and watches over him anyway.
  * remus drives the car. sirius drives too wild. remus would rather have him in the passenger seat giving him directions.
  * remus overdoes it on the alcohol. the stress of being a werewolf can take its toll sometimes. sirius helped him find other ways of coping instead of drinking. sirius drinks too, but he knows his limits. when sirius needs a drink, he goes to a pub or he goes to another room in the house to drink. he also hides his alcohol from remus.
  * sirius does the posing while remus draws him.
  * remus loves wearing sirius' leather jackets and punk T-shirts whenever he gets a chance. It's a nice change from wearing sweaters all of the time. remus loves being in sirius' clothes and sirius loves the look on him. ;)




End file.
